The invention relates to an apparatus as well as a method for remedying irregularities which occur during the insertion of a weft yarn into a weaving rotor of a series shed weaving machine. In particular for remedying irregularities due to weft yarn breakages, weft yarns which have been incompletely inserted into the shed and damaged weft yarns. The invention further relates to a series shed weaving machine having an apparatus in accordance with the invention. The invention further relates to a series shed weaving machine operated in accordance with the method of the invention.
It is known to use a metering apparatus for the weft yarn insertion into a series shed weaving machine. A metering apparatus for delivering weft yarn to a series shed weaving machine is known from EP 0 445 489 A1 in which a metering roller pulls off the weft yarn from a yarn supply positioned before it and which feeds this weft yarn to a weaving machine. The metering roller here is wound around with weft yarns many times in order to provide a sufficiently large frictional retention so that the pull-off or draw-off speed and the conveying speed of the weft yarn is determined by the rotational speed of the metering roller. This known metering apparatus is additionally able to provide an automatic threading-in of the weft yarn when loading a new supply spool or bobbin and can automatically bring the weft yarn into a starting position which is advantageous for the weaving.
The known metering apparatus has the disadvantage that, when an irregularity occurs during the weft yarn insertion, for example when a yarn breakage occurs or when the weft yarn is not fully inserted into the shed, the weaving process has to be interrupted and the weft yarn removed by hand from the yarn path or from the shed. Remedying the irregularity requires manual intervention by the operating staff and results in prolonged downtimes of the weaving machine.